


Tattoo My Heart, Make it Yours

by ethereal_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Community: hp_kinkfest, HP Kinkfest 2019, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sex, Tattoo Fixation, Tattoo Kink, Top Remus Lupin, Wedding Night, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: Sirius has been gathering tattoos for many years. Remus loves every single one.Written for HP Kinkfest 2019





	Tattoo My Heart, Make it Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another smutty fic of mine xD I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.   
> Thank you to the mods for once again organising a wonderful, kink-filled fest and to DisposableVillain for betaing.
> 
> Prompt: Tattoo worship

Sirius Black was a gorgeous man. Remus knew of this. They had lived with each other every year in Hogwarts, and they had dated for around half that time. Remus had been smitten with him for so long that he knew this to be fact. He loved him. He adored him.

The twelve years that they’d spent apart had been torture, in more than one way. When Remus had learned the truth about that Hallowe’en night, he had had to fight a guilt that was heavier than any burden he had to carry before. Guilt that he had believed – truly believed – that Sirius could have been capable of betraying his friends. His true family.

And then he nearly lost him, to death, to the Veil. He nearly lost him to Bellatrix Lestrange, first in the Ministry and second on the battlefield at Hogwarts. Sirius nearly lost him too, in the dens of werewolves where he had lurked during the war and in the battle that cost them many. They had both escaped death by the very skin of their teeth.

But now they were here. Together. Alive. Sirius had been cleared. They were free. Now, they had the time to learn about each other again.

But, of all the things that had changed, there was one thing that remained the same. And that was Sirius’ tattoos.

He couldn’t remember exactly when Sirius had started to get his tattoos. Only in some memories had he none and in some he had nearly all. There were stories connected to every single one.

There were a pair of antlers lining the underside of his collarbones. Deer antlers, a sketch-like copy of Prongs’. He believed that it was the first tattoo he got. James had gone with him at the time and had gotten a pawprint on the inside of his bicep. Remus remembered staring at Sirius’ collarbones and the ink upon them for weeks afterwards. It was funny to think about it now in hindsight.

He’d gotten the letters R.A.B. on his shoulder, written in Gothic block capitals, the week after he found out Regulus had died. He’d gotten a copy done of the initials on his bedroom door and had them inked in black. A reminder of the little brother he lost. He came to Remus after he had it done and cried into his chest for hours.

He had planned to get a tattoo for Peter before…that night.

He had runes all over his chest, tattoos that Remus had not seen until after Sirius had come to lay low with him during the beginnings of the second war. Sirius had explained them to him once. He said he got one every year that he was in Azkaban tattooed on his chest, at the end of that year. It was a type of ritual for him, something to give him a routine, a semblance of sanity in prison. Remus didn’t know how to handle that.

Each of them were beautiful in their own way. But Remus’ favourite was the moon above his hip, a tattoo he had gotten after they made love for the first time. It changed with the phases of the moon. It meant more to Remus than Sirius could ever know.

And now, on the night of their wedding, it was as if they were re-enacting their first time.

It was quiet and they were alone. They’d spent enough time pleasing guests and going through the motions, all the while Remus had wanted to drag his newly-wed into a closet somewhere and passionately consummate their marriage. But they’d had to wait until now.

Remus pinned him down at the hips and drank in the sight of his naked lover. Husband. The dark ink contrasted with his tanned skin. Antlers. Runic symbols. Initials. A waning moon. He meant to ask him if the tattooed flesh was any more sensitive than the rest of his uninked skin. Now was not the time to ask, but he could always test it for himself.

He couldn’t resist any longer. He leaned down and started to kiss the little antlers. He came to the hollow of his throat, painting a stripe there with his tongue. Sirius groaned beneath him.

“So beautiful,” Remus whispered hoarsely. He took a hold of Sirius’ cock, pumping it slowly and carefully. He lavished the runes with kisses and love bites. “My beautiful boy. Mine.”

“Yes,” Sirius breathed, “yes, I’m yours. I’m yours, always, Rem, please…”

“Shh,” Remus whispered quietly against his chest. “Patience.” Ironic he say that when he had little of his own, but no matter. He nipped gently at the silver edges of the moon, then moved his attention back up to his chest, circling Sirius’ pierced nipples.

Sirius mewled beneath him. “Moons _please_ , I’m so close…”

Remus chuckled and continued his teasing, latching onto one nipple and suckling on it slowly. He watched Sirius’ face, admiring his long neck as his head thrust back into the soft pillow behind him. He stopped touching Sirius’ length. He had to control his laughter as his husband growled in protest, trying to buck upward and failing because he was still pinned to the bed.

“You’ll be the death of me, Rem. I need to be in you _right now_ –”

Remus slid up quickly and captured Sirius’ lips, silencing him. He bit down on his bottom lip and tugged at it roughly. By the way he pulled away again, it was red, swollen and puffy. He had only been teasing him, but Sirius already looked like he was spent. He knew that maybe it was time to end the teasing.

He kissed along the edge of Sirius’ jawline and came to his neck, biting and sucking. At the same time, he adjusted his position on top of him so he could reach behind and stroke Sirius’ puckered hole. He felt more than heard his gasp. He continued as if he hadn’t heard it.

But then he felt one of Sirius’ arm shift and a slick substance on his own hole, spread by what felt like a finger. He bit down hard on Sirius’ neck in surprise. He groaned quietly as the finger eased into him, spreading the coolness inside him. He pushed back to let the finger slip deeper into him. Now he was the one desperate, patience well and truly gone. He needed Sirius inside him. He needed it _now_.

Remus took a breath and positioned himself – let Sirius prep him a little bit, let the finger slip out, sit up straight. Then he slowly eased himself onto Sirius’ cock, exhaling as he did so. He watched as Sirius’ expression changed into one of pure bliss. There was nothing he loved more, being able to give his man pleasure. It was nearly as good as his own.

He started to bounce up and down, slowly at first. He picked up the pace when Sirius asked him to, his moans and cries tattooed in his mind. It felt so good, so right, exactly what he had needed all night. He remembered staring at Sirius from across the room as he spoke to Andromeda, his shirt unbuttoned at the top and the ends of the antlers peeking out from between the folds of crisp white fabric…

He was foggy in mind when he felt Sirius shudder beneath him and come inside him. There was a loud cry, he wasn’t sure if it came from him or from Sirius. Maybe it was both. He couldn’t tell.

He came undone within moments of Sirius, and his release spilled out onto his abdomen. The tattoos were covered with thick white. Some even landed on the edge of his chin. The image was so arousing, that he almost wanted to go again. Only he couldn’t. He was spent.

Remus waved his hand and the cum disappeared, cleaned as if it never happened. He blessed his past self for insisting to master wandless magic. He eased himself off of Sirius’ dick – which drew a soft moan from both of them – and then lay down on Sirius’ chest. He drifted, sleepy, all the while tracing the edge of Sirius’ moon tattoo.

He felt a kiss pressed to his head and an arm around his back. Soon he knew no more, slipping into the depths of slumber.


End file.
